On the main court
by CrisJK
Summary: Edward is a tenis player on the peak of his career traveling all around the world. He thinks he has no home, maybe meeting Bella can change that.


Ring.

"Ummm."

Yes, that was Bella. She was having a very good dream. Till now…

Riiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

"I'm coming!. Ouch."

Yes, she's just fallen from bed. Nothing unusual, this happens all the time. She is ok, by the way. She rubs her head and extends her arm trying to reach the phone. No luck.

Riiiiiiiiing.

Strugling with the sheets that are tangled on her legs she finally gets free.

"Hello?"

"Bella? What the hell are you doing there? I was hoping you were at least on your way…"

"Rose?"

"Please, tell me you didn't wake up now!"

"Amm OK i'm not going to tell you. But, why the angry tone? Why are you calling at…" she brings herself into a standing position looking for her alarm clock. "Oh, No"

"Oh. Yes" Rose smirks. Yes, her alarm clock is broken, or battery-free or some shit.

"Crap, crap, CRAP!. Please, don't tell me i'm late" she hits speaker and runs to the bathroom. Meanwhile Rosalie's voice inundates the room.

"OK, i'm not going to tell you that you are half an hour late and that Dr Dickhead is waiting for you to appear so he can begin…" She doesn't have time for a shower, only to change clothes and quickly brush her teeth. "…arguing with you because it seems that you forgot to check on Mrs…."

She spits the toothpaste on the sink and yells looking to the room.

"Rose, listen. I'm on my way. Tell him i checked her and sent the test. The results are on her chart. I will be there in 20 minutes and will discuss with him all the stuff, ok?" Bella goes to the wardrobe and holds the nearest two items that hang there: jeans and a shirt. Ok, she can change to scrubs in the hospital.

"Ok, Sleephead. But i have to tell you, Dr Dickhead just cut his hair and i think he wants to discuss with you in private more stuff than Mrs…"

"Thank's Rose, see you." She cuts her friends voice and press end-call, tired of having to hear the same conversation almost twenty times a day. She and Dickhead? Please, not now, not in a million of years, not even if he was the latest man on earth.

"Stupid clock!. I'm going to replace you as soon as i return home today. That's if i'm still employed…Come on, Think Bella. Where are the shoes? Ok, here"

While Bella is taking her car to the hospital let's learn some interesting stuff about her from first hand.

Hi! I'm Bella Swan, and today probably is not the best day of my life to meet you. As you probably saw: i woke up, fell from bed and i'm almost an hour late to work, but, seeing you took the time to come here, lets start:

My life is very common, not one those stories which begin "Once upon a time there was a girl…". No, that's not me. My story began on Phoenix where i was born and lived till my Freshman year on College, when i went to Dartmouth. I had a beautiful childhood. Being a only child can be bored at a times, but my parents were amazing, and supported me a lot when i told them that i wanted to become a doctor.

Since when did i have that dream? I can tell you the exact moment, because it's one of the few memories i have engrave on my mind. It's funny how you can remember sometimes the stupidest things but rarely the more relevant from your childhood, but i remember crystal clear my third Christmas.

That morning I woke up not knowing what the hell was happening. My parents where really dramatic with the whole stuff, they took me from my pinkie bedroom and we went downstairs hand in hand where the huge Christmas tree was. There, on the floor, where lots of presents, so many that i fell on my butt to because of the excitement (i know, i'm klutz). That's when Charlie said: "_Look what amount of presents Santa gave us Bella!, you were very good kiddo, and so mom and me. Let's open them_!". And then he took a box and put it on my lap.

When i opened it revealing a doctor-case, my future was sold. There, inside the white plastic case where mini-copies of an stethoscope, a torch, a reflex-hammer, glasses,… i couldn't believe how cool was that (yeah, i was a three year-old freak. But that's me). That year i became obsessed. I played with my friends at school, always hearing their hearts, checking their pulse or reflexes,… Always asking people how were they feeling…

And that's how after more than twenty years of that memory, a plastic box took me where i'm now, in front of Fork's General Hospital, in Washington.

_Hello!!, first story. (__Excuse my errors, i'm trying to improve my english) _

_Thank's for reading. If you liked it, review please!_


End file.
